Chosen And Protected
by WolfOfProphecy's
Summary: Every Jedi and Sith know of the Chosen One. But do they know of the other. The Protector. The Beast. The Wolf of Time. This is the tale of the two. This is the tale of the Chosen and the Protector.
1. Prolouge

Once there was a prophecy.

This was the prophecy of the Chosen One, the one who would bring balance to the Force. Many people know the prophecy of the Chosen One.

_**Son of the Force,  
The Chosen one be,  
Bringing peace to people,  
Far and Wide,  
By balancing out,  
A Force inside.**_

But not many know of what came with it.

The other prophecy, the prophecy of the Protector, was of a beast who would give up its life for the supposed Chosen One.

_**Being attacked the monster roars,  
Attacking opponents,  
With long sharp claws,  
Its oath to keep with its final breath,  
For its foes bare arms,  
To the doors of Death.**_

Yet none knew of the significant power that the Protector would have, nor did they know who, or what, it was.

This is the tale of the Chosen One, and his companion, The Protector.


	2. Kyurem The Wolf

On the warm, desert planet of Tatooine, where the dual suns beat down harshly upon the inhabitants of the planet, was a small boy walking home from running errands for his master, Watto.

Anakin Skywalker trudged along the barren sandy roads, his blond hair falling into his eyes.

Then came a sad lonely howl.

Anakin whipped around, well aware of the dangers of the certain path he walked.

But instead of running home to his mother, Shmi Skywalker, the young slave ran straight toward the howl, somehow feeling drawn to whatever made the noise.

Anakin had only ran over a couple of sand dunes, when he heard the howl again, closer this time. He ran on and crouched down behind a dune, peaking over the top to see what lay over the other side.

On the other side was a large group of Tusken Raiders, they were surrounding a small creature, which was obviously the creature howling, for every few minutes it would call out.

Feeling the sudden need to save the small being, Anakin had an idea. He cupped his hands together and made the noise of a Krayt dragon, the sound echoing off the nearby stone cliffs.

As soon as the noise had sounded, the Raiders had looked up in alarm and fled, running away from Anakin and the small creature.

Slowly Anakin started to climb down the dune toward the being that still hadn't moved.

Once he had got close enough, the wolf cub (for he was close enough to tell what it was) lifted its head and let out a small whimper in defeat.

He carefully approached the cub, but the wolf made no moves to getting up, instead opting to stare at the 8 year old. As he got closer he could see why the creature wasn't getting to its paws.

The young wolfs back leg had been clawed at by Force knows what, blood was slowly dripping down onto the sand and the wolfs once grey fur was now red around its leg.

Anakin tried to stroke the cub on the head, to tell it that it was ok and that nothing could hurt it, but as Anakins hand got close the wolf sniffed his hand.

Anakin, expecting for the wolf to bite him, flinched, but laughed when the cub licked his hand and rubbed its head against his leg.

Now that he was certain that the young cub wouldn't hurt him, Anakin scooped up the poor little cub, yet nearly dropped it when he heard something.

_"Thank you."_

It was simple but the wolf hadn't talked and there was no one around to of said that, and when he looked at the small being in his arms she (for the voice in his head was a female) looked back, blue eyes staring into blue.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Anakin ran home as fast as he could with the little bundle in his arms. Kyurem, as the wolf was called, was sat happily in his arms, as he ran.

Once he was home he ran in the door panicked.

"Mum! Mum!" he called, letting out a relieved sigh when she appeared.

"what is... Oh god..." She said as she saw Kyurem in her sons arms, the young wolf hurt and confused.

Shmi wasn't frightened however and approached the cub, who sniffed her hand and licked it, like she had previously done with Anakin.

"Ani where did you find her?" Asked Shmi, carefully extracting the wolf from Anakins arms, and laying her on a nearby bed.

"Whilst walking home. Kyurem was being attacked by a bunch of Raiders, so I saved her." He said proudly, looking at the wolf.

"Kyurem?" Shmi inquired, collecting some medical supplies and starting to dress the cubs wound.

_"That's my name."_

It came from nowhere and startled Shmi, who didn't show it.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A few days later Kyurem was limping around following Anakin anywhere he would go.

Watto never seemed to mind as the wolf seemed to make his customers more lenient with their payment when the cub was around.

Kyurem had grey and white fur, and deep blue eyes, which could be cute but seemed to stare into your soul.

Anakin never seemed to mind either, lifting the small cub onto the side where he was sitting never did any harm and Kyurem would only rest her head on Anakin's lap and doze off.

He chuckled. Three days with the cub and they were already great friends.

* * *

_**Ok people 1st proper chapter! I hope you liked it! By the way you pronounce Kyurem Ky(Sky with out the S) Ky-rum. well that's how i pronounce it anyway...**_

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Watto Waste Of Time

_**All thoughts from Kyurem are **Italic **and all of Anakins thoughts are Italic and Bold.**_

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

A year later and things hadn't changed that much.

Sure Kyurem had grown, and was in fact nearly fully-grown, but not much else had happened.

It was a normal day down on Tatooine, and Anakin was in the Junk Yard. Kyurem had opted to stay inside, as her leg was playing her up.

"Peedenkel! Naba dee unko" He heard Watto call, knowing to quickly get his backside to Watto, he ran inside.

Inside the shop Watto was with customers, 2 humans, a male and a female, and a Gungan.

"Coona tee-tocky malia?" Watto asked angrily to the small boy. Kyurem, expecting danger, leapt down from the counter and limped over to Anakin, rubbing her snout against his leg in a comforting gesture.

"Mel tassa cho-passa..." Anakin started to reply only to be cut off by the Toydarian.

"Chut-Chut! Ganda doe dwana no bata." Watto cut Anakin off, as he led the male human out to the Junk Yard.

"Don't touch anything." Anakin heard the male call, most likely directing it at the Gungan.

After the left, Anakin lifted Kyurem up onto the side before positioning himself up next to the wolf, grabbing a small mechanical part and pretending to clean it.

Anakin, whilst pretending to clean the bot part, was actually looking at the young woman. He never had the courage to ask her name though.

_"Talk to her Ani." _He heard Kyurem say telepathically.

_**"But what should I say?**_**" **He replied anxiously to his wolfish companion.

_"Ask if shes an angel from Iego."_ Came the calming voice of the wolf.

"Are you an angel?" He asked.

The woman looked bewildered at the question, and Kyurem noticed that the Gungan had moved and was now looking at a certain robot.

"What?" She asked.

Whilst the banter between the two carried on, Kyurem climbed down from her perch and padded over toward the Gungan, who turned round in surprise.

Jar-Jar, as Kyurem had found out, had followed 2 Jedi to Theed on Naboo, where they had saved the Queen and then flown to Tatooine when their hyperdrive had broken down.

They were interrupted however, when Qui-Gon reappeared and had announced that they were leaving.

Anakin and Padme said goodbye to each other, and Kyurem recognizable the love in both their eyes as the smaller group left.

Qui-Gon, being the last to leave, stared at Kyurem as if he had seen her before. But before he could recognize her, he was hurried away by Watto, who seemed slightly disheveled and muttered something about Anakin cleaning the racks before going home early and said boy let out a cheer of happiness, running off to get the job done whilst Kyurem waited on the side with Watto for him to finish.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Anakin was finish cleaning in under 5 minutes, and quickly said goodbye to Watto, before both he and his wolf companion set off home.

Halfway home Kyurem spotted Jar-Jar. He was getting Sebulba angry by the look of it, and if he wasn't careful he would be squished by the Dug.

Knowing that Jar-Jar couldn't be harmed by the angry alien, Kyurem limped toward them, Anakin trailing behind.

Once she got close, she noticed the Jedi, the girl and the robot were also watching, yet seeing no danger and letting it pass. Shaking her head, Kyurem charged at Sebulba, sending both to the sandy ground, the wolf staring down at the Dug and growling at him menacingly.

"Kyurem let him up." Came the call of Anakin, who had been following the limping wolf.

_"Fine."_ Kyurem let Sebulba go, after growling at him once more, she limped over to her friend and, seeing the Jedi give her an odd look, realised that the little group could hear her when she had answered Ani.

"Hi! Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba." Anakin said cheerfully to the small group who were still looking a t Kyurem with amazement.

"Nosir, nosir. Mesa hate 's da last ting mesa wanten." Jar-Jar said, looking slightly disheveled at the fact he was about to be was when Qui-gon decided to perk up.

"Nevertheless, the boy is right... you were heading for trouble. Thank you, my young friend and... wolf." he said uncertainly.

Walking on, they stopped by the old lady, Jira, Anakin greeted her.

"Guess what? I've found that cooling unit I've been searching for. It's pretty beat up, but I'll have it fixed up for you in no time, I promise." He told her after she complained about the heat.

"You're a fine pair, you and Kyurem." She replied looking down at the wolf and smiling.

Kyurem wagged her tale in acknowledgement t to Jira, whilst Anakin asked for 4 pallies, then accidently dropped one of his coins, and to there surprise, Qui-Gon bent down to pick it up, and handed it to Anakin.

"I thought I had more... Oh well make that 3 then Jira, im not hungry." He said after he had recounted his money.

Kyurem smelt the air, and started to whine to the group. When Ani looked at her in surprise, she looked sheepish.

_"There's a storm coming Ani. We had best be off."_ She sent to the group who nodded.

"Do you have shelter?" Trust Anakin to think of them. Kyurem wanted them gone, and this Jedi business over with.

"We have our ship. Its on the outskirts" Replied Qui-Gon and Kyurem sighed inwardly. They weren't going to make it before the storm hit.

"You wont make it. Come on you can come to our place." Anakin seemed happy about the idea, though Kyurem wasn't pleased but had to go with it.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Mom! Mom! We're home!" Anakin called once they were in the small house. As Jar-Jar said it was cozy but simple.

Shmi walked around the corner, stopping when Kyurem approached her, to give the wolf a pat on the head, before looking up in shock.

"Ani whats this?"

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

_**Translations**_

Peedenkel! Naba dee unko-Boy, get in here! Now!

Coona tee-tocky malia?-What took you so long?

Mel tassa cho-passa...- I was cleaning the bin like you...

Chut-Chut! Ganda doe dwana no bata.-Never mind! Watch the store. I've got some selling to do here.


	4. Protective Wolf

There was tension in the air when the question was asked, filling Kyurem with a sense of dread.

"Sandstorm mum. Listen." It was true you could hear the whistle of the wind, battering the small houses of Tatooine.

"I'm Qui-Gon and this is Padme and Jar-Jar." Said the Jedi, as the astrometch droid let out a small sad beep.

"And our droid is R2-D2." Supplied Padme, who was being dragged off by Anakin to be shown his droid that both he and Kyurem were building.

"Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter. Here, I have enough food for a meal." Qui-Gon told Shmi, handing her 5 capsules.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much.I'm sorry if I was abrupt. I'll neverget used to Anakin's surprises." Shmi said, with gratitude.

"And was the wolf one?"

At this Kyurem shuffled closer to Shmi, glaring at the man.

"Anakin found Kyurem out on the planes. She was just a cub and was being attacked by a group of Raiders. Ani saved her." Shmi told him, leaning down to stroke said wolfs head.

_"I wouldn't let any harm come to him. So if that is your intention, think again."_ Kyurem said as Shmi walked into the kitchen to prepare the food. She growled at him then walked off, following Ani and Padme.

Curious, Qui-Gon couldn't think of where he had heard that voice before. It certainly hadn't been recently, or he would remember. But the voice he remembered hadn't come from a wolf.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Kyurem padded into the room, just as Anakin was shutting C3PO down.

"Hello." Kyurem nearly lept at Padme, she hadn't noticed the young girl and had unintentionly thought intruder.

"Hey Ky." Anakin, now realising Kyurem was in the room, greeted the crippled wolf.

_"Hello Ani. Padme."_ This was payback for earlier, for Padme jumped sky high. Kyurem gave the wolf equivelent of a chuckle while Anakin just grinned.

"How did you... do that?" She asked, still bewildered at the fact the wolf could talk.

_"Telepathy."_ Ky answered simply, and with that travelled back to Shmi, leaving Padme and Anakin to follow her.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A while later and everyone was sitting happily around the table. Well everyone except from Kyurem, who was knawing on a large bone, and R2, who was a droid.

To Kyurems amusement, Ani was sitting next to both Padme and Jar-Jar, who was slurping his soup noisily.

"All slaves have a transmitor somewhere." Said Shmi, and Ky's ears perked up. She knew all this, but why tell the strangers?

"Me and Ky have been working on a machine to find them but no such luck." Ani said sadly, sharing a glance with the curious wolf.

"Any attempt to leave or run..." Started Shmi only to get cut off by her son.

"And they blow you up! Boom!" Ani finished.

"How wude." Said Jar-Jar, flicking his tongue out to catch food from a bowl.

"Is the wolf a slave also?" Thats all Qui-Gon would call her now. The wolf. But at this Kyurem growled at the man, who looked at her in surprise.

"No. Kyurem's not a slave." Shmi answered, putting extra empasis on her name.

_"But I feel I owe Ani. Not just anyone would save a wolf cub from Tuskens. And I'm not someone to leave friends behind."_ Everyone watched as Kyurem stalked off, her back leg dragging along the floor behind her.

Once she was gone Padme turned to Shmi and Ani.

"Whats wrong with Kyurems leg?"

Anakin grimaced at the thought but quickly buryed the thought as his mother answered.

"Not even Ani knows. It was fresh when he found her but she has never told us. And probably never will."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Kyurem wasn't happy about the plan.

It was bad enough Anakin racing in the pod, but against the champion Sebulba, he had nearly no chance.

Sadly, no one had listened and they were going ahead with it. Anakin seemed excited as he, Padme, Jar-Jar, R2 and Kyurem help finish the pod for the race.

Kitster,Seek,Amee and Wald walked up behind them. Kyurem has never liked the group and wasn't about to start now. Anakin seemed to like them however and that was the only thing keeping Kyurem from chasing the group off.

As Ani and the group were talking, Jar-Jar somehow got his tongue stuck in the energy binders when Ani had turned them on. Despite Anakins warnings.

The group left and Kyurem relaxed a little, as Jar-Jar was freed from the binders.

Only then did Ky notice that it was Jinn who had given the power charge to Ani and was now watching with a smile on his face.

Then Ky looked back at the porch. Shmi was stood there with a sad smile on her face, as her son lept around in joy.


	5. Light Show Of Red and Blue

Later that night, Anakin, Qui-Gon and Kyurem are out on the balcony.

Qui-Gon was tending to a cut on Anakins arm when Kyurem came out, mainly to keep an eye on the Jedi.

Qui-Gon huffed.

"Sit still Anakin." He said, as said boy shifted once more.

"But there are so many! Do they all have planets?" Ani cheerfully replied, gazing up at the shining stars.

_"Not all Ani. But most."_ Kyurem replied, happily sitting next to her friend, also looking into the night sky.

"We are going to be the first to go to them all! OW!" Anakins cry was so loud that Kyurem nearly fell off her perch and instead growled at the Jedi, who had hurt her friend.

There was a call from Shmi, telling Anakin that it was time to go to bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked, getting up. Kyurem made no move to follow him, wanting a word with the Jedi.

"Just checking your blood." He replied, though Ky knew he was lying. She could smell the scent of lies on Qui-Gon.

"I've never seen..." Ani was cut off by Shmi, who had appeared to drag him to bed. Once he was gone, Qui-Gon looked at Kyurem, before inserting the chip into him com-link.

"Obi-Wan, can you check this for me?" He asked into it. Inside her head Ky frowned. There was two of them. Two Jedi, and if he was taking a midi-chlorian count they would find out about Ani.

Leaping up onto the wall, Kyurem sat beside the Jedi watching over his shoulder and listening in.

Noticing this Qui-Gon turned to her, and gave her a reassuring smile and a soft pat on the back.

As he patted her she felt a sharp pain and let out a soft growl. He inserted another chip into the com.

"And this one as well. I need a midi-chlorian count on both."

Back on the ship, Obi-Wan looked frightful.

"Master, both readings are off the charts, though the second is remarkably higher. Who are they?" Came the worried voice of Qui-Gon's padawan.

"Just a boy and his wolf."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The next morning Ani, Ky and Padme entered the hanger. Both Padme and Anakin were on a Eopie with Kitster on the other, each pulling a engine.

Kyurem was running alongside them, giving the Eopies a run for their money (If they had any that is).

Qui-Gon, R2 and 3PO were already there and as soon as the others had arrived Shmi had got of the Pod and started untieing it from the creatures.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A caller announced that there was only five minutes left before the race began, and both Shmi and Kyurem walked down to the track to wish Ani luck.

"Careful Ani." Was all Shmi said, before hugging him and walking back toward the viewing tower.

_"Please be careful my friend. Don't take unnecessary risks. Please."_ Ky looked up at the small Tatooine boy, who smiled back.

"I'll be fine Ky. And you know it." He assured, before turning back to the pod.

Upset that she couldn't go with him, Kyurem padded back to the viewing tower and watched as they announced her friends name.

"Anakin Skywalker!"

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Anakin Skywalker!"

The cheer echoed around the stadium. He had won.

As soon as the tower touched the ground, Kyurem ran as fast as her crippled leg would carry her and jumped at Ani, embracing him in a wolf like way.

He laughed as, once Ky had climbed off, he was lifted upon his friends shoulders and he thrust his fists into the air.

He had done it. He had won.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

It was quiet until Ani ran through the door.

Shmi had been cleaning whilst Ky had been gnawing on her bone, when they heard his voice sound out.

"Mum! Ky! We sold the Pod! Look at all the money we have!" His voice was excited and happy, and the young boy was jumping around.

_"That's great Ani." _Said Kyurem, still chewing on her bone, whilst watching her friend.

"And Anakin has been freed." Ky almost leapt at Qui-Gon. He had startled the wolf greatly, yet the wolf was glad he was free.

"What!?" Anakin stopped jumping and stared at the man with astonishment. He was free.

"Now you can make your dreams come true, Annie. You're free! Will you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?" Now that Shmi asked, it only filled Kyurem with dread. If they took him to be a Jedi, would they allow her?

"Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident. You are both strong with the Force, Kyurem and Anakin, but you may not be accepted by the Council." He answered and that was when Ky twigged, they were talking her as well.

Anakin ran off to get his things, whilst Ky sat near the Jedi's feet. Over the past few days she had started to trust Qui-Gon, and was now good friends with him.

_"When are we going?"_

"Now."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"I'm gonna miss you mum..." Said Ani, who was upset that Shmi couldn't come but happy that at least Ky could.

"I love you Ani... now hurry." Shmi had tears in her eyes as she waved her only son off, telling him to not look back as he and Kyurem walked back to Qui-Gon, and neither looked back.

On the way to the ship, Qui-Gon, Ani and Kyurem stopped by Jira's where Anakin gave her some money to buy a cooling unit and told her they were leaving.

They left Jira shocked.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

They were halfway down the street when both Kyurem and Qui-Gon stopped.

"What is it?" Ani asked, worry creeping into his saddened voice.

_"A probe droid."_ Answered Kyurem, glancing around.

"Come on" Called Qui-Gon, already moving.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

They were closer to the ship when it happened.

Anakin was getting tired, walking along side the limping wolf at a slow pace as the Jedi walked ahead.

"Wait!" He called as Qui-Gon turned and in reply yelled,

"Anakin Duck!" Anakin hit the ground with some force, whilst Kyurem stood over him, watching as a figure on a speeder leapt off and activated a double sided, blood red lightsaber.

Qui-Gon, being a Jedi, unleashed his blue saber an started defending himself against the Sith.

Anakin got to his feet and ran toward the ship, and told them to take off, as Qui-Gon had instructed, before realizing that Kyurem had not followed him.

The other man, most likely a Jedi, instructed the captain to fly low, and they watched as Qui-Gon and the Sith's blade clashed in a red and blue light show.

The red blade faltered as a grey and white wolf charged at the holder and bit down on his leg. Hard.

A cry of pain was heard and the ramp was lowered. Kyurem was grabbed by the Jedi and they leapt up onto the ship, Qui-Gon throwing Kyurem up and landing himself on the unforgiving metal floor.

The Naboo craft rocketed away, leaving the Sith in the dust.


	6. Does thou know you?

_**Hey people! Sorry for the wait.**_

* * *

Anakin rushed into the hallway where Kyurem and Qui-gon had entered to find the two on the floor.

Qui-gon looked fine, a bit tired, but fine none the less. Kyurem was a different story all together.

The young wolf had pushed herself up against the wall, panting for all she was worth. Her crippled leg was stuck out in frount of her as she ran her tongue over it.

Anakin ran over to her, engulfing her in a hug, whilst the younger Jedi, who had followed him checked Qui-gon.

It was a few minutes later that Qui-gon and his Padawan came over. Qui-gon still looked tired but that was to be expected after his duel with the Sith.

"Anakin, let go of Kyurem for a minute please." He asked calmly, and the young boy did as he was told, never taking his eyes off his friend in the process. Then he realised why he had been asked to move.

Kyurems back leg wounds had torn themselves open, bright red blood flowing out of the old wounds. The other Jedi ran off and returned with a few bandages, Padme following him looking paniced.

"Obi-Wan will help you Kyurem. Unless you don't want him to?" Qui-Gon voiced as his apprentice came near.

_"Im fine with that." _She replyed, and Obi-Wan jumped, which made Padme, Qui-gon and Anakin laugh, earning a glare from the surprised Jedi.

As the Padawan started to dress the wolfs wound, Qui-Gon introduced Anakin and Kyurem to Obi-wan. The young Padawan shot a uneasy look at his Master, before finishing wrapping Kyurems leg and walking into the cockpit.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

It was night when Padme next found Anakin.

He was curled up on a seat, Kyurem laying across his lap. Both their eyes were wide open though, but it was clear both were tired.

When she gets closer, she realises that both have tears in their eyes, though it looked like Kyurem was trying to calm her friend down, though she was failing misrably.

"Are you ok?" She asked, startling both boy and wolf.

"Its very cold." Ani replyed, snuggling up to Ky and stroking her head. Padme carefully tucked her over-coat around the two.

"Your both from a very warm planet. Space is cold." She said kindly, though Kyurem gave her a disbelieving look.

"I made this for you. So you'd remember me. I carved it out of ajapor snippet... It will bring you good fortune." Anakin said uncertainly, handing her a small necklace, "Ky has one too."

Now that padme looked she could see a strap of leather tied around the wolfs neck, a small talisman, designed like a phoenix, hanging from it.

Padme tied hers around her neck, smiling at the young boy and wolf.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

It was when they landed that they were separated. Qui-Gon had been feeling sorry for the young limping wolf and was now carrying her, whilst Anakin followed him.

Qui-Gon had told Anakin to go with Padme, and it was only when the small craft was taking off, that he realised that Kyurem was still snuggled in Qui-Gons arms. She looked calm.

_"dont get into any trouble brother."_ She called. Ky always called Anakin her brother and it was true that they were an odd family.

_**"Be more worried about yourself furball."**_ He replyed, letting off a chuckle which made Jar-Jar look at him oddly.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Kyurem, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had near enough been dragged up to the council chambers, people giving Ky odd looks as they passed.

"... My only conclusion can be that it was a Sith lord." Said Qui-Gon. They were in the councils room, discussing the red and black Sith.

_"Well of course it was. Who did you think it was? A little girl selling cookies?"_ Kyurem growled out, frightening half the Jedi in the room, save Yoda, Windu, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"Impossible the Sith have been extinct for a millenia!" Said one, Ki-Adi by the look of it.

_"You ever heard the tale of the Phoenix and the Dragon? The Phoenix is eternal life,light and the Dragon is all things dark, eternal death. They are both eternal. They can never become extinct. Like the light and the dark of the force, they always have something in common." _The look on Kyurems face was a serious one, and she bared her teeth in thought.

"Know you, I think I do." This surprised Ky. She hadn't expected anyone to recognise her, let alone say it aloud.

"But right, the wolf is." Yoda said, looking fondly at the wolf.

* * *

**_This is a rather short chapter but please review._**


	7. Testing the Chosen

As Obi-Wan turned to leave he realized that both Kyurem and Qui-Gon were still standing in the middle of the council chamber.

"Master Qui-Gon more to say have you?" Asked Yoda, who was watching with some confusion.

"With your permission, my Master. I have encountered a vergence in the Force."

'Not this. Shut up Qui-Gon." Thought Kyurem, who hid her thoughts and emotions from the group of Jedi in the room.

"A vergence, you say?" Now Yoda just looked curious.

"Around a person?" Asked Windu, even his normally calm expression had turned to curiosity, along with the other members of the Jedi council.

"Around a boy. And a wolf." Qui-Gon replied, glancing down at Ky to see her reaction, only to find she wasn't there.

Looking around he could see that the wolf was now sitting next to Obi-Wan, a scowl written across her wolfish face.

"You're referring to the prophesy of the one who will bring balance to the Force...you believe it's this boy?" Asked Windu who, like the other Jedi in the room, was staring at the wolf near the door.

"I don't presume..."

"But you do! Revealed your opinion is." Yoda cut off.

"I request the boy and wolf be tested."

Every Jedi in the room shared glances.

"The boy, tested he will be. The wolf will not." Answered Yoda.

"We can already see the strength in the wolf." Mace answered Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's confused glances.

Their conversation continued for a few minutes longer, but Kyurem was to busy thinking to notice. They were going to test Ani, and that only worried the grey wolf more.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

It was the next day when Ani was tested. Kyurem sat next to the young Tatooine boy, as he nervously shifted, casting stray glances to the wolf near his feet.

"A cup...A speeder...A ship." He said as Windu held up a pad, so that only he could see it, and shifted through the holograms. So far Ani hadn't got one wrong and for that Ky was proud of him, yet she was still worried that they would recognize her.

Mace turned off the viewing screen and nodded to Yoda, who had previously been watching the pair with interest.

"Good, good, young one. How feel you?" He asked as the other Jedi watched.

"Cold sir."

"Afraid are you?"

"No sir."

"Afraid to give up your life?" Windu continued.

If Kyurem had been worried before she was more so now. What did they mean by 'give your life'?

"I don't think so sir." Anakin replied nervously, caution edging into his young voice.

Kyurem was to busy calming Ani down with her mind to take note to what the Jedi said next.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

It was a while later that the tests finished and when they announced that Anakin would not be trained the young boy looked crestfallen at the realization that he wouldn't be a Jedi.

Kyurem was secretly relieved at the fact though.

Until Qui-Gon said he would train Ani, even if the council didn't allow it. Even Jinn's own apprentice, who had been lurking near the door, looked mad. If Jedi could get mad...

SWSWSWSWSWSW

It was later on the landing platform that Ky got to talk to Ani. The boy was still upset with the fact he couldn't be a Jedi, but glad he could come with Padme to Naboo.

_"Im sorry Ani."_ Kyurem said, as they sat in the ship, flying to Naboo.

_**"Its not your fault Ky."**_ He replied, draping is small arm around the wolf.

_"I don't know Ani. It could be. If they recognized me somehow..."_

_**"Where would they of recognized you from though? You aren't that old Ky and I've known you since you were a cub. Theres no way they could know you!"**_

Kyurem didn't reply. He couldn't know what she knew. If he did he could hate her for hiding the fact from him.

She snuggled closer.

_"Maybe they didn't then."_


	8. Death of a Jedi

It wasn't long until Ani perked up to his usual self. He was now learning about how to fly the ship and, to Kyurems amusement, he was catching on fairly fast.

Ky had left him there to go and wander around. She was padding past the Queens Room when she heard the Queen talking to the small group inside. Peeking her head inside she could see them discussing the problem of the Trade Federation's blockade around the peaceful planet of Naboo.

Chuckling at their small argument she instead trotted on, stopping in a quiet, barren room, and hid under a table in the corner, where no one would see her if they wandered in.

The space she was hid in was big and concealed her nicely. Making sure the door was locked, she closed her eyes.

A flash of bright blue and if anyone had been watching(which they weren't because Ky checked all the cameras in the room and disabled them) they would of gasped.

In place of the small grey wolf was a girl. She looked only around 18 and her brown hair had a grey streak in it, the same color of the wolfs pelt.

She was wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans, and two huge white, feathered wings produced from her back, hidden by a long brown trench coat. Her bright blue eyes pierced the surrounding area, looking for something she had hidden.

Limping over to the picture that hung on the wall, she lifted the bottom and revealed a safe with a hand scanner to its side.

Placing her hand over the pad, there was a small click and the safe door swung open. Reaching inside she grabbed the lightsaber from it and attached it to her belt where it swung ominously, as if waiting for a worthy opponent.

"Ky! Ky where are you?!" Anakins frantic voice rung out around the corridor.

Turning around, Ky quickly set off another blue flash, and was again a strong grey wolf. Nothing had changed in her wolf form, so Ani wouldn't notice.

"Im here Ani." She said, calmly padding out of the now unlocked door. Ani ran up to her in his excitement.

"Ky we're landing!" He said enthusiastically, as he hugged his friend. Placing a paw on the boys back, Kyurem made a wolfish smirk. She was happy that he was happy. And that was all that mattered for now.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The blockade was gone. There was no need for it now that the war was over. All that remained was a droid control ship, which floated silently around Naboo.

As they walked of the ship, Ani ran over to Padme and greeted her, Ky following silently behind.

"Hi, where have you been?!" Ani asked Padme, excitement flowing through his young voice.

"Annie! Why are you here?" Padme returned warily, wondering if the two had somehow snuck on.

"I'm with Qui-Gon...but...they're not going to let me be a Jedi. I'm too old." The sadness in his voice was evident. Ky rubbed her head against his leg in understanding, and he reached down to stroke her furry grey head.

"This is going to be dangerous, Annie." She said, watching the two with some interest.

"Is it? I can help... Where are we going?" The Tatooine boy replied happily.

"To war, I'm afraid. The Queen has had to make the most difficult decision of her life. She doesn't believe in fighting, Annie. We are a peaceful people..."

"I want to help...I'm glad you're back."

If Ky were in her human form(which was still a secret and would hopefully stay one) she would of smiled. The evident love between the two was funny as neither knew that the other felt the same way. The age difference didn't really matter either. Love is Love no matter the difference between the two people.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

After finding out that the Gungans had fled to a 'sacred place' they traveled there, following Jar-Jar the whole way. For once the Gungan seemed to know what he was doing, but the trip was long and tiresome and Kyurems limp was only getting worse.

Qui-Gon ended up carrying the wolf when she tripped and her leg finally gave out on her completely, not allowing her to stand up again. Ani's face had been filled with worry, and he continuously kept checking on his wolfish friend curled in the Jedi's arms.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The group has split up after joining the Gungans. The Jedi, Anakin, Kyurem and Padme(who they had found out was actually the Queen) and her guards were going to capture the Viceroy and stop the madness, whilst Jar-Jar and the Gungans were going to fight the droids as a diversion.

Kyurems group were currently stuck. They needed a diversion and were stuck between droids and a wall. The droids didn't know they were there however, so they needed a plan. The original plan had been scrapped. Captain Panaka was supposed to do the diversion but had a problem with the tank they had took.

Looking at the others and seeing that they would have a problem making another plan unless they moved now, Ky ran out toward the small group of droids, and howled.

The effect was spontaneous.

The droids all tried to attack the wolf, but she danced out of the way of each bullet and the Jedi had started to cut down the droids with there bright light-sabers.

It wasn't long before no droid was standing. Well save for R2.

"Well done my friend," Qui-Gon told Ky, who was sitting proudly by the hanger door,"Anakin find a safe place to hide."

The young boy ran straight toward a ship, as two droidikas roll out through a door and start shooting the small gang.

Once the droidikas were demolished, Ani started to climb out of the cockpit he had climbed into with R2, but was only told to stay as he was by Qui-Gon and Ky, both were on the ground.

"Stay safe Ani."

"Same to you my friend."

As Kyurem got that message the door to the end of the hanger opened to reveal Darth Maul who was still limping from where Ky had bitten him, to the wolfs amusement.

His pure red, double ended lightsaber ignited, as the Jedi turned theirs on, yelling at Padme and the others to go and get Viceroy as they charged.

Kyurem charged after them, not wanting anyone to get hurt. The door closed behind the grey wolf, and she ran to help Qui-Gon.

Realizing that Obi-Wan had fell and was now holding on for dear life, she leapt down to his level and in a flash of blue, a girl stood in her place.

Reaching down to grab him, she lifted the young Jedi up and back onto the floor.

"Well this is unexpected. Thanks." He said, his eyes darting over the wolf turned girl.

"You tell Ani I will personally throw you of a cliff." She replied and shrugged off her trench coat, making Obi-Wan gasp at the two pure white wings that he could now see.

Grabbing him they flew back up to Qui-Gon's level, only to see that both he and the Sith had ran into the next room.

Charging after them, the two halted when suddenly great big energy barriers fell in front of them with no way past.

Exchanging looks, they both ignited their light-sabers, Obi-Wan's being blue, whilst Ky's was a unusual gold color. They watched as Qui-Gon meditated in front of a impatient Darth Maul, who paced on the far side of the barrier that cut off the Sith from the Jedi.

The precious seconds that passed were abruptly cut off when the barriers deactivated and Qui-Gon rushed forward to meet the Sith Lords lightsaber with his own.

Both Obi-Wan and Kyurem also charged forward but were brought to a halt when the barriers reactivated, trapping them away from the fight.

They watched in anger as the Sith and the Jedi exchanged hits, the Red and Green light-show was enforced with both the anger of the Sith and the calmness of the Jedi.

They watched as Qui-Gon leapt over the Sith, in order to catch his from behind, but was instead stabbed brutally through his abdomen, falling over to clutch his side.

As if fate was laughing at them the red barriers turned off at that moment, and the two charged unmercifully at the Sith, who was outnumbered easily by both the young Jedi and the wolf girl.

The light-show of gold, red and blue turned sour when Obi-Wan was shoved into the pit in the center of the room.

Ignoring the Sith behind her Ky leapt down, grabbed him, and used her huge wings to fly them back up to safety.

She landed behind the Sith, dropping Obi-Wan closer to Qui-Gon before hand, and ignited her golden lightsaber before slicing the Sith lord in two and pushing him into the pit.

Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she walked over to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan who were both positioned on the floor. It was clear that Qui-Gon was dying, but there was nothing to be done about it.

"I knew...I recognized...you Ky." He breathed, before the last breath left his body and both Obi-Wan and Kyurem held each other as they mourned the great Jedi before them.


	9. The Wing Which Guards The Key

"We should go."

Kyurems voice broke the silence of the two, who were still sat before the body of Qui-Gon. She stood up, reaching down to give Obi-Wan a hand, which he took.

Standing there, Ky realised that this could of been averted. She could of stopped the Sith back on Tatooine, but she had instead kept her wolf form, keeping her secret.

"Lets go." He replied, before picking up the now limp body of his former mentor, and walking beside the odd girl who he thought of as a friend.

Taking out her gold light-saber Ky slashed the control boxes for the barriers, so they had a clear exit.

"Whys that gold?" Obi-Wan asked as Ky deactivated her light-saber.

"Reasons," She replied but when he gave her a look she continued, "I'm different from other force users. I used to live at the Jedi temple and I got asked the question of why it was gold a million times. I never answered. Only Yoda knows. Qui-Gon used to know as well, he used to be my best friend whilst we were training..."

She glanced at Obi-Wan, who only looked back, curiosity sitting deep in his eyes.

"But you can't be that old..."

Kyurem chuckled, alot of people who had known her as a girl had said that, and people who knew her in her wolf form thought she was even younger than that.

"My species is a long living one." She replied.

"Then what are you?" he answered, curiosity leaching into his voice.

"Im not a species per say. Im half Gallifreyan and half Jotun Wolf. Gallifreyans are humanoid people with two hearts and Jotun Wolves are...well wolves I guess..." She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"So where did your wings come from?" He enquired his eyes looking at the pure white wings on the girls back.

She shrugged in return, not knowing herself why the wings even existed.

They continued trugging on, back through the room where Ky had first turned into a human like creature in front of Obi-Wan.

"What am I going to say to Ani? I can't hide like this forever."

"You should tell him. Qui-Gon made me promise him that I would train Ani no matter what. But if your not sure..." He trailed off, casting uncertain glances at his companion.

Kyurem sighed. There would be no escaping this time. If she said no she would be denghing her friends last wishes, but if she said yes the Jedi Council would have to take botyhe Ani and herself as a Jedi. The question is would they?

"Train him. But im coming with you and him. I am _not_ leaving him." She said as they reached the door that opened into the hanger bay, where Ani, Padme and her guards would be waiting.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Ani was bored. Soon after he himself had blown up the droids command ship he had landed back in the hanger with some help from R2, and climbed out, meeting Padme who was currently waiting for the two Jedi and the wolf. Jar-Jar had joined them somewhen and was now standing silntly next to Ani.

When the door finally opened though the group was shocked. In front of them was two people, Obi-Wan and a unnamed girl with white feathered wings peaking from behind her shoulders and a lightsaber attatched to the belt on her jeans.

Obi-Wan was carrying what looked like Qui-Gon who, he annouced sadly, was dead. This brought shock to the group and then, when the others seemed to notice the girl, they instantly became weary.

"Who are you!?" Exclaimed Padme, stepping in front of the girl, who seemed slightly taken back by the sudden outburst.

"That is none of your concern."

"Then where is Ky!?" This time Ani looked around. He could not see his best friend anywhere. He started to panic, but Obi-Wan shot him a reassuring glance as if to say 'Kys ok' and Anakin calmed down.

"I need to speak to Anakin." Was all the girl said, and Ani shifted forward, not taking his eyes off the others saphire ones.

Kneeling down so that she was the same height as Ani, the girl grinned, revealing sharp canines. At this Ani became confused.

"Hello brother."

Ani instantly leapt forward and hugged the wolf turned humanoid. Ky hugged him back, and they just at there for a minute or two as they opened their minds to each other, and telepathically told each other what had happened.

Kyurem, after five minutes, seemed to realise everyone was staring at them as if the were lunatics. Well except Obi-Wan as he already knew what was happening.

Standing up Ky held Ani's hand in her own, as she stared at Padme, daring her to interfer with the wolf girl. Padme silently backed down, but gave Ky a look as if to say 'you have some explaining to do', then wandered toward the exit, the others following closely.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

As they returned to the courtyard, the whole place teeming with the Naboo people and Gungans alike, they spotted the Chanselors ship coming in for a landing and Ky instantly turned back into her wolf form in a burst of blue, shocking the others in the group.

_"What?"_

Both Ani and Obi-Wan chuckled, and watched as the ship smoothly landed in the middle of the runway, the door opening seconds later.

Obi-Wan, Ani and Ky walked toward the Jedi Masters that were walking slowly down the ramp behind Palpatine, letting the guards handle the Viceroy onto the ship.

"Sad for the loss of Qui-Gon, we are. Good to see you alive, it is." greeted Yoda.

With one wary glance at Ky, Yoda continued down the ramp, the other Jedi following silently.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A while later and the excitement of winning had quietened down. They were at Qui-Gons funeral now and they all stood like silent sentinals.

Ky was in her wolf form, not having told the other Jedi her secret yet though she had promised Obi-Wan to tell them before the celebrations the next morning.

Every so often the silence would be interupted by a lone mourning howl, which Ky would let out to show her sadness of her old friends demise.

Hearing a few whispers behind her, she turned her grey, furry head toward Ani and Obi-Wan, who were talking in hushed whispers. From what Ky could make out with her highly sensitive wolves ears they were talking about Ani being a Jedi.

Grinning, she turned back to watch as her friends body was slowly consumed by the mass of calm flames. Letting out one last mourning howl she made her way toward the door, motioning to Obi-Wan, Ani, Yoda and any other Jedi that wished to hear, to follow her, as she limped out of the room.


	10. Past In Fear

As they walked into the room they all watched Ky, who had sat near the opposite wall to the door and was gesturing with her head for them to sit down on the carpeted floor. Anakin sat as close to the wolf as he could without invading her space that she would soon need to reveal her secret.

Ky explained first just how she had met Ani, on the barren fields of Tatooine, and how he had saved her. She told the story well, and all of the inhabitants of the room listened to the tale, even the ones involved in the story. When she got up to the part where she had seen Obi-Wan fall in the first room she seemed to grow tense, her wolfish frame stiffening as she talked.

She looked up at the others in the circular room, then looked to Ani and Obi-Wan, who both nodded at her to continue.

The seemingly young wolf climbed to her four feet and took a deep breath, before the room was bathed in a soft but bright blue glow. In the space where the wolf had been before now stood the girl. Her long brown hair saws tied in a ponytail except for the lone grey streak that sat in front of strong blue eyes. Her trench coat had somehow returned, even though she had accidentally left it when she saved Obi-Wan the first time. Ky's intricate lightsaber hilt sat upon her hip, attached to a leather belt. She had the same jeans and shirt on, and it was quite noticeable how she had a off leather dog collar around her neck, and from it dangling a phoenix talisman.

No sooner had she transformed, than had most Jedi in the room stood and ignited their lightsabers, spare Obi-Wan, Yoda and Windu.

Ky's hands went in the air in a sign of defeat, and she took a limping step backward, so she was leaning against the wall. She looked to Ani and smiled, her fangs showing.

Yoda also smiled, chuckling, and motioned for the Jedi to put away their lightsabers as he climbed to his feet. They obliged and sat down, still watching the wolf-turnt-girl with the eyes of an eagle. The small Jedi Master walked over to Ky, who had knelt down on one knee, in order to look the Jedi in the eye. He smiled and bowed to her, and she to him.

"Welcome back Allwolf." He greeted, mostly ignoring the others in the room, who were staring at the pair.

"It is good to be back Master Yoda." Ky replied, nodding to the Jedi Master.

"Older than me, you are. Jedi Master, you were." Kyurem nodded, standing to her full height, and stretching her wings out before refolding them.

"I had something to do."

"See that, I can." Yoda said, looking pointedly at Anakin, who looked confused. Yoda turnt around to the other Jedi and ordered them out of the room, so that all was left was Yoda, Ky, Obi-Wan and Anakin. Each sat on the floor like the four points of a square, and so Ky began the tale of before she met Ani, and how it came to be that she met him.

"When I was a child of your age Ani," She began, " I used to live here too. I was a padawan back then, and very proud of it. A few years later my Master, who is sadly now with the force, introduced me to Yoda, who was a slightly younger padawan at the time." Obi-wan looked shocked, to which both Ky and Yoda chuckled.

"We would train together, and we became best friends. But my life here was coming to an end and, when both my, and Yoda's masters thought us ready, we traveled to Ilum, where we found the crystals for our lightsabers, Yodas being green and mine a rare gold. We each constructed our 'sabers, and were each granted the place of a Jedi Knight." She continued, fiddling restlessly with a feather.

"Then Dooku and his apprentice came along. By then we were both on the council and, after Dooku left, was put in charge of keeping an eye on Qui-Gon. We made friends but then, when I was out on a solo mission, I was attacked by a Sith." At this the others all seemed to pay close attention.

"The Sith attacked me, and I him. We battled for an age before I was forced to give in, the Sith's Master had arrived. I had to run, there was no other way for it, so I did. A few years after the battle. I was living in a small village. No one seemed to mind me, I hid my Lightsaber well. Then a traveller came by, intent on setting up his home on that very planet. Seeing as he wasn't using his ship anymore, I am afraid to say that I stole it. I flew off back to Coruscant, and snuck into the temple, somehow unnoticed even by my old friends."

"Realising that I was no longer needed, I took the ship to Tatooine. I wandered for days after I landed, and was soon attacked by Tusken raiders. I had injured my leg on 3 pieces of metal when my ship crashed, and instinctively changed into my wolf form. That was when I met Ani." Ky ended, leaving them all gobsmacked.


End file.
